drive up the coast
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: what is he doing while driving? spanner x reader


Pairing: Spanner x reader

just think that byakuran gives spanner a long holiday XD

* * *

><p>We're driving up the coast in the convertible on one of our last-minute-get-up-and-go roadtrips, with the top down, the music up and I feel so free, so happy to be here with you. The sun is shining down on us, making me more than a little drowsy, and I lay my head back on the seat, smiling at the thought of a weekend at the lake with you. Sex in the cabin, on the lakeshore, in the water, and we do still have to try and work out how to do it in the canoe.<p>

Because of the heat of the sun and that last amazing fuck before we left this morning, I'm a little more sleepy than I thought. I turn sideways and stretch out on the seat as best I can, leaning against the door, with my bare feet in your lap. You smile over at me - you've known this nap was coming since we got in the car - and tell me you'll wake me when we get there. I close my eyes, feeling your hand rubbing my leg, and fall deliciously into sleep.

I can't ever sleep long in cars, though, and I wake up after a little while and realize that we're not moving anymore. Stuck dead in traffic. What else did we expect at the beginning of a long weekend? I realize, too, that what woke me was your fingers working between my legs. I hadn't put panties on when we left, intending to tease you along the way, and apparently you already discovered that because my skirt is up past my hips and two of your fingers are sliding in and out of my wet pussy. Your thumb is dragging slowly back and forth across my clit, your fingers fucking me just the way you know I like. Pushing in, curling up to hit my g-spot, pulling out, pushing back in... My back is arched and I'm moaning, spreading my legs a little wider and begging you to make me come. You tell me to be patient, but I don't want to. Pushing against your hand, forcing your fingers inside me, you push harder on my clit, rubbing little circles, and there, god yes, there, don't stop, please don't stop, and I'm coming on your hand.

I sit up a little, take your fingers and suck them, one at a time, tasting myself on you. I tug my skirt down, lean over and kiss you, whispering in your ear, asking you if I can please make you come now? You look at me like I'm crazy - of course - after all, we're not going anywhere anytime soon.

I kiss my way down your chest, take your member out of your shorts and put you in my mouth - I love when you get hard on my tongue. Little tiny licks all over the head of your member, kissing down the length of you, then cupping your balls with my other hand and sucking them softly into my mouth. I'm licking long, lazy lines from the base of your member to the very tip, then licking you with the widest part of my tongue like I'm eating ice cream. I lift my mouth off and use just my fingers for a minute, stroking up and down, feeling how hard you are, feeling you wet from my mouth.

Bending down again and licking that one spot on the underside of the head, then taking you all the way back in, up, down, increasing pressure just a little, keeping you in my mouth and licking you still, sucking, wanting your come, greedy to taste you. I lift my head up and look at you, a line of saliva briefly extending from my lips to your member and I look away for a second - straight into the wide eyes of the guy driving alongside us - though it's such a game of hurry up and wait that it can hardly be considered driving at all - and I wink at him and take you all the way back into my mouth, slurping noisily...

Your hand is resting on the back of my neck, but as you get close, I can feel slight pressure, and I suck you harder, I start to lift my head up, but you push me back down and tell me with a ragged breath that you're about to come and you want me to swallow you. I push back at first, but when I feel the first load of your come hit my upper lip, I take you all the way in my mouth, swallowing you greedily until I know every drop is gone and even after.

I sit back, lick my lips, smile at you and curl up to go back to sleep... for now.


End file.
